sanduguanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandugo
Origins of Sandugo A group of superhumans are assembled when the maharlikan god Siginarugan attacked Kalayaan City Sandata was joined by; Sidapa, Diwata, and Supremo. In their first adventure they stopped the Maharlikan god on his rampage when he escaped his hundreds of yearsimprisonment and decided to wreak havoc on the new world. Creating monstrous automatons, he sowed fear and destruction in the mega city of Kalayaan, formerly known as Clarkfield in Pampanga. Sandata in his civilian identity was in the area, and jumped in to stop the rampaging monsters. He was soon joined by the beautiful Diwata who was warned of the event in her sanctorium. Sidapa, the hand of death alarmed by the unscheduled deaths of civilians soon joined to investigate. A mysterious figure also saw what was transpiring on television decided to survey the commotion. The four heroes having difficulty in the battle decided to pool their resources then managed to defeat the monster and finally faced the evil maharlikan. The fight continous for a length of time until Siginarugan was exhausted due to not being in full power yet. He was then buried by a large amount of rubbles thrown from a distance by the mysterious figure. Drained and almost powerless, the evil dark god escaped retribution. The four seeing the carnage and destruction caused by the battle has then decided to band together to prevent similar events from happening. Supremo called the team Sandugo. During their early days, the team operated from Diwata's sanctorium located in Arayat mountain, having access to various mystical means to help them in their cause. Soon, they learned the identity of the mysterious figure who helped them in their first battle with Siginarugan. The mysterious figure was revealed to Bernardo Karpio, the legendary strong man of Philippine myths. Soon thereafter, they recruited various heroes to fill their team, they have decided to have an active roster of eigth heroes in relation to the number of provinces who waged war against the Spanish regime. It was also at this time that they were able to established their charter and work with the government, helping in extra-special matters that cannot be resolved by the resources of the government. Roster ' SANDATA' (Founder) Sandata, Jay Ener was trained in various forms of Filipino Martial Arts since childhood mainly in the art of Sinawali in it's oldest forms as taught to him by his grandfather. Upon reaching his 18th birthday, he underwent a very difficult test to retrieve a mysterious prize. Passing the ordeal he presented the prize to his grandfather and was surprised to learn that the prize was nothing more than two sticks/bastons. It was then revealed that he was the chosen champion to weild the bastons that possesses great magic. The weapons have been handed down through generation and are called "Mga Baston Ni Bathala". Soon, Jay learned about the bastons real power and adopted a costume to be the champion of light. ' DIWATA '(Founder) Luzviminda was found in the mountain of Arayat as a baby, she was raised by a childless couple and grew up to be a very beautiful woman, she was often compared to be as beautiful as the diwata's of myth. She soon learn that she was not a normal person, when she began to discover that she has magical abilities. Training herself in the use of her power and revealing it to her parents, she was surprised to learn the revelation that she was only adopted and that she was discovered in the mountain. She then went on a quest to know her true identity, and was able to make contact with the spirit of the mountain with her abilities. She soon discovered that she was a half-human and half-diwata (magical faerie). But her parents have been dead for a long time. Feeling alone and secluded, she then returned to her adoptive parents and use her abilities to help protect the mountain. ' SUPREMO' (Founder) Supremo was said to be the living embodiment of the Filpino people, making him a conceptual being. His origin can be traced back to an alipin (slave) warrior in the early days of the soon to be called filipinos. He became his people champion and was awarded freedom, but was killed treacherously. Inang Laya, the spirit of the land sensing a great injustice took his spirit and created a shell to house it. He was then brought back to life and became a champion, a legend to many. He was said to reborn again and again fighting for the people. He was believe to have been reborn as Lapu-lapu who repelled the Spaniards and Andres Bonifacio who formed the Katipunan and many more. In the early 1900's a young farmer called Juan dela Cruz, had his family's carabao stolen, he then went looking for the culprits and found them already cutting the carabao into parts. Enraged by what he saw, he attacked the robbers, but due to an advantage in numbers he was defeated. He woke up with his hands tied into a bamboo structure, he was taunted, made fun of and was made to eat fresh carabao meat. The robbers then painted him with the animals blood. Finally, the robbers stab him in the chest with his own bolo and was left for dead. In a dream like state, he met Inang Laya and Supremo, Supremo was asked to combined his essence with Juan and form a new powerful being, a new champion. She then asked the anitos to reforged the blade embedded in his chest and was blessed with the power of the elements. The new Juan was then sent back to the world of the living, his first mission was to capture the robbers and for justice to prevail. But he was late, for the criminals had already been killed by law enforcers. Thus, Juan as the new Supremo renewed his vow to fight for the people. He then went back to his family and lived as a farmer and a champion. ' SIDAPA' (Founder) Jay Avila is a police man working undercover, but was soon exposed by a brother in uniform. He was tortured and was thrown in the sea tied to an old rusty anchor. Drowning and seeing black, he woke up in a different realm, he was greeted by a hand of death to be escorted to his final resting place. Still not wanting to his final rest, Jay grabbed his escorts weapon and chopped it's head in one complete sweep. But as soon as the escort's head landed, it burst into laughter and was thanking him for what he did. Jay soon learned the error he committed. In 'killing' his escort, Jay's action finally sent his victim to earn his peace as a man. And as his punishment for his transgression, he will be the one to replace him. Furthermore, since Jay is not truly dead yet, he will be trapped in an existance of neither living nor dead. Waking up in the depths of the ocean garbed now in the hand of death's full gear, he freed himself and found out that he no longer breaths. Surprised at the discovery, he swam upwards with great speeds and he jets out of the water landing exactly in his murderers boat. Fueled by anger, Jay then killed all the passenger in the boat. Making his way in the city and seeing his reflection, Jay cried. But it's too late, he is now and forever a hand of death. Recruits ' BERNARDO KARPIO' (1st Recruit) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. ' NARRA' (2nd Recruit) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. ' LAM-ANG' (3rd Recruit) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. ANINO (4thRecruit) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. ' ADARNA' (5th Recruit) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. thumb|link=File:Alamid.jpgALAMID (6thRecruit) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. ' BATO' (7thRecruit) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. ' DATU PAG-ASA' (8thRecruit) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.